


Taking Flight

by HomoSocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Humor, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoSocks/pseuds/HomoSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of short HinataღKageyama drabbles all about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -first sight

A/N: Kagehina is probably the thing I'm most passionate about in life.

Summary: Series of short HinataღKageyama drabbles.

Rating: T (Will possibly change to an M rating later on due to a lemon drabble.)

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Hurt/Comfort (Probably more. Depends on the drabble.)

Pairings: HinataღKageyama

.oO Taking Flight Oo.

The first time Hinata laid eyes on him, he was intimidating. All of the players in middle school were intimidating when he was so short and never played a proper game of volleyball. That one tall setter with the jet black hair had a different presence from the rest however.

It was hard, very hard for Hinata to explain the type of vibe the taller boy gave off. Even with that scowl on his face, even with those harsh words he spoke, he illuminated the space around him. Now, Hinata didn't realized that at the time. He only came to this conclusion in hindsight.

During their actual confrontation Hinata was a bit pissed. It wasn't an easy thing to upset him, for the most part Hinata was a bubbly happy kid. That day however a certain setter lit a fire under him. There was no way he would lose to someone like that, not to this 'King'. At least that is what Hinata thought.

In reality at that point in time there was no way he even stood a fighting chance. By all accounts he had every right to give up, to forfeit the match. But no, he wouldn't give the King that satisfaction. He had to prove him wrong, he had to.

Hinata wanted to prove himself to Kageyama that day on the court.

Looking back Kageyama was the one person he was playing for in front of all those people. He wanted to win sure... Though he also wanted Kageyama to acknowledge him just as badly. He wanted praised... It wasn't that he wanted to throw it back in his face, Hinata couldn't explain the feelings going through him during that game.

He couldn't put those feelings into words so he simply let his playing speak for him. He played ferociously with all the determination in his being. Hinata wondered if his words were reaching the one on the other side of the net.

Hinata hoped it reached him.

.oO1Oo.

The small decoy yawned his eyelids beginning to feel heavy. Karasuno were on the bus riding back to school after a practice game. Hinata had played the whole time being used thoroughly, he was completely exhausted.

His tired chocolate brown eyes peeked up at the setter beside him. Kageyama looked as stoic as ever still he looked to have more energy than Hinata at the moment. Hinata attributed that to the amount of coffee Kageyama drank. Still he didn't appear to be in any mood to entertain the orange-haired boy on their way home. It wasn't like he'd do much in front of the entire team anyway.

Hinata attempted to get something out of him by poking at his sides. In all honesty he was just trying to keep himself awake. Karasuno wasn't exactly the most mature set of highschool students. He wouldn't put it past them to scribble all over his face in marker while he slept. He'd be humiliated going home to his little sister like that!

Kageyama growled telling Hinata to stop prodded at his side. The shorter boy sulked hesitantly bringing his poking to an end. Hinata decided to just fall asleep then if the setter didn't feel like keeping him conscious. Hinata's lids fluttered shut his body beginning to go limp as sleep took him.

His head fell onto Kageyama's shoulder as he got some much needed rest.

.oO2Oo.

The first time Kageyama laid eyes on that short spiker he didn't think much. Unimpressive was the most he thought, that was only in passing. Just because Kageyama thought that it didn't give players that aren't even in his second string the right to voice an option out loud.

He rounded on them, scolding them for such nonsense. They talked behind his back the setter was used to that by now. That was when that short boy spoke up to him, his own teammates feared him yet this boy faced him. Kageyama was a little taken a back but nothing more.

As their encounter continued however things started to chance. The fire in his brown eyes were frustrating to Kageyama, now he wanted to extinguish those flames. This short boy was beginning to get him going like few could. The the hell was this little guy's problem?

Kageyama was focused on Nationals yet this small spiker was throwing him off.

When they actually started playing Kageyama was set on crushing his spirit. As he came to find out this boy, Hinata didn't break so easily. He was playing with everything he had yet Hinata kept coming back for more. Each time it seemed like his opponent was getting better... Getting closer and closer to a single point.

Hinata was like a bright light in Kageyama's eyes during that game, he was blinding. Glorious, totally unlike the King of the Court. Selfless, something that Kageyama couldn't understand at that time.

That game affected Kagayama...

Shōyō Hinata, he'd remember that name.

.oO3Oo.

How embarrassing! What was this idiot thinking falling asleep on his shoulder like this?!

Kageyama's whole body tensed up feeling the weight of Hinata on his shoulder. He gulped trying to collect some composure, the scent of strawberries coming from that orange hair didn't help. The setter's eyes carefully looked around the bus full of volleyball players.

Well... They were in the back of the bus and nobody was looking at them. Perhaps he'd be able to let this slide just once.

Kageyama looked down at the sleeping boy, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Kageyama didn't mind Hinata like this, he wasn't as loud and obnoxious as usual. He'd even daresay that Hinata looked cute, not that he'd admit that out loud.

Letting curiosity get the better of him Kageyama raised his hand to Hinata's head. His fingers gently smoothing through those spiky orange locks. The feeling was nice and soft.

He got a little bolder leaning over so his nose hovered above Hinata's head. He took in the smell of the smaller boy's shampoo far better than before, indulging himself in the aroma. His thin lips hovered dangerously close to the top of Hinata's head. For a brief moment he even considered contact. Well until...

"What are you doing, Kageyama?"

He sat up straight as a board while quickly pulling his hand out of Hinata's hair.

"I-I wasn't doing anything."


	2. -secret kisses

They were alone.

When they were alone they could do anything they wanted.

It was just them and this empty volleyball court. Suddenly the volleyball court became secondary in times like these. Kageyama would never make the first move, maybe his pride wouldn't allow it. That didn't deter Hinata at all instead it spurred him forward seeking more of a reaction from the stoic setter.

It usually started with Kageyama catching his breath after practice, sitting with his back against the wall. Hinata would crawl toward the taller boy. Kageyama never stopped Hinata from climbing onto his lap straddling his waist.

Only then would Kageyama slowly start to touch Hinata. His fingertips gliding over Hinata's exposed thighs still warm from the practice. Hinata's arms would curl around the back of Kagayama's neck while he leaned in. He'd rest his chin on top of Kageyama's black hair.

They'd sit like that huddle together for a bit before Kageyama would start to get a little more greedy. Hinata always loved that, it was nice to be wanted. Well even if it was a little embarrassing.

Still Hinata didn't mind Kageyama pulling the collar of his shirt forcing him to lean in more. Hinata made sure to move his head to the side to give the setter access to his neck. Kageyama was always happy to take advance of that, leaving soft kisses and gentle nips along his skin.

Hinata bit his bottom lip to keep in the sweet sounds that were threatening to spill out. His hands crept under the ravenette's shirt to feel the muscles of his stomach underneath. His fingers curled, nails digging into the still sweaty skin of his partner's abs.

"Idiot."

Hinata pouted his lips childishly hearing that word from the other boy, slowly he pulled back. Hinata's big brown eyes looked down at Kageyama as he adjusted on his lap. Once he was in a better position he leaned down into the setter finally pressing their lips together.

Kageyama didn't protest. It had taken them a long time to get to this point, to be comfortable enough to lose themselves in each other. It was still their little secret but Hinata thought that was cute in an endearing type of way.

Their lips moved together seamlessly, eventually a muffled moan broke passed Hinata's lips into his teammate's mouth. Kageyama responded in turn by pushing the smaller boy onto his back. The setter quickly followed hovering over him before reconnecting their pink lips.

Hinata hummed approvingly at this course of action, the hardwood floor was a little uncomfortable but that was okay. The decoy arched his back, his slender legs slowly wrapping around Kageyama's waist. In his new position of power Kageyama grazed over the skin of Hinata's throat with his nails making the boy on the bottom whimper.

Yes. There was the sound he was looking for.

Unfortunately that submissive sound turn into one of panic. Hinata's tiny hands started shoving at Kageyama's chest weakly trying to push him back. This confused the setter but he pulled away to let Hinata breath. He didn't have time to ask what was wrong before Hinata was shouting.

"Shimizu!" When he heard Hinata shout their cute manager's name Kageyama turned his neck stiffly toward the doors. Sure enough there stood Karasuno's manager, her face red like a tomato and shaking.

"We were cleaning!" Kageyama found himself explaining backing up on his ass away from Hinata.

"Yeah, cleaning!" Hinata joined in nodding his head frantically. The energetic little decoy started running around the court picking up loose balls. "It was our turn to clean up today after all!"

"We have to take the net down too, Hinata!" Kageyama nervously got to his feet staggering to help the shorter boy with the orange hair.

It was then Shimizu lifted her clipboard to hide half her face, her blue eyes still scanning over them behind their lenses. The pair of boys were surprised to hear a very soft giggle come from the girl. They froze at the same time looking over at her before yelling in unison.

"What does that mean?!"


End file.
